George Ridgemount
George Ridgemount is Lo and Ty's bratty younger brother. George is extremely cunning when it comes to torturing Lo. Throughout the show, George hwill attempt any means to make Lo suffer. In "Hang 9", when their parents are out of town, George threatens Lo to be nice to him while in the DR or he'll put a 2/10 on her evaluation, which would give her a strike. In retaliation, Lo tells his crush at a nearby table that George likes her and that he's 12. The crush reveals that Grommet told her George was 14, since the girl appears to be 15 (according to Lo). Again, Lo embarrasses George in front of the girl when he makes Lo bring him some food out to the pool area. Lo says that the food gives George the runs, grossing the girl and her friend into leaving. For revenge, he and Grommet come up with a plan to trick Lo into cleaning a horrible room after they mess it up badly with seafood in the rug and even seaweed in the bath tub. They then forge his dad's handwriting, saying Lo needs to clean up the room to get back in the penthouse. Lo does this, thinking it was her last job working at the resort. When Rosie sees a tired Lo in the room she ask where the boys were, since she was the one who let the boys clean up the room at their request. George calls Lo and ask her about the mess. Now knowing that it was all a trick, Lo tries to throw garbage onto George, but fails. When George buys Reef's totem in "Reef And That Evil Totem", Reef has to try to get it back since it is still cursing him. George refuses, even after Reef offers triple the five bucks George paid for the totem. After not giving it, Reef and Broseph roll George up in a towel and carry him to the Office. Reef then gives him the option of handing over the totem, or going with it over the waterfall, after which George gives it up willingly. After throwing it over the waterfall, George is carried back to the hotel, since if Broseph and Reef made him walk he would see the Office, a place he doesn't know about since he hasn't been through the initiation. Trivia *Although George is mentioned by Lo to be 12 years old in "Hang 9", this was a mistake on Lo's part, as their father mentions that George is 10 years old in "The Day the Sea Stood Still". *In "The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest", it is revealed that he has a pet tarantula named "Shania Twain". *George is best friends with Grommet, Broseph's twelve-year-old brother. *In "Another Grom Bites the Dust", it is revealed that he accidentally set fire to the family's boathouse. *George was born so that Mr. Ridgemount would beat Captain Ron under the category of "Who has the most kids." *George gets along with Ty better than with Lo. *George owns an iPhone, which is red. *George owns a PSP (Play Station Portable.) *George is the only one in the Ridgemount family to have blonde hair. *He is seen asking Lo for money in "A Boy Named Leslie". *George is the only one of the Ridgemount siblings without a nickname. *George is similar to Bart Simpson when he set the boathouse on fire. *Reef is one of George's worst enemies. Appearances *Another Grom Bites the Dust *Board and Confused *Waves of Cheese *The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest *Reef And That Evil Totem *Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure *Boards of Glory (does not speak) *Groms Gone Wild (does not speak) *A Boy Named Leslie *Slumber Party Animals (does not speak) *The Day the Sea Stood Still (mentioned only) *Channel Surfers See Also *Reef-George Ridgemount Conflict Gallery vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h49m47s233.png Towel.png|Reef and Broseph wrap George in a towel and take him to the waterfall. Category:Characters Category:Ridgemount Family Category:Surfers Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters